russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Janella: A Princess Girl
Janella: A Princess Girl is a 2014 Philippine fantasy drama television series directed by Joyce E. Bernal, starring the teen sweetheart princess Janella Salvador in her own leading role as Janella Bernardo, together with the two leading men Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce. The show also made Salvador for her phenomenal teen sweetheart princess and her box-office. The series will be broadcast on IBC as part of the network's primetime block PrimeTastik and worldwide on Global IBC on July 14, 2014, replacing the previous mermaid fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. The show also made Salvador for her phenomenal teen sweetheart princess and her box-office. Janella will now be a fairytale princess similar to Rapunzel of Tangled, Barbie of Barbie: A Fairy Secret and Princess Sophia of Barbie: Princess Charm School. It is part of her Janella trilogy for the fantasy-drama series on IBC in the Philippines. It is one of the most successful fantaserye and the 4th primetime anniversary offering. Production Janella: A Princess Girl announced during IBC trade event as one of the upcoming television fantasy drama series of the network to be shown on primetime. After the successful of her previous mermaid fantaserye Janella in Wonderland wraps up, the project give to the primetime princess Janella Salvador in her 13 years in show business as the lead role to play her character Janella Bernardo. In which, she is also given Nikki of ABS-CBN's daytime drama Be Careful With My Heart. On June 3, 2014 on the network's primetime newscast Express Balita, the show announced as the character role Janella Bernardo and will be shown on July 14, at 7:30pm to replace Janella in Wonderland. Along with Janella, the two of leading men to star includer her Kapinoy leading men Marlo Mortel who will be the love team MarNella and the newest Kapinoy contract young actor Jerome Ponce. Maricar Reyes and Cogie Domingo were announced to be the cast of Bernardo's character. Paul Jake Castillo, Abby Bautista, Joanna Morales, Lucas Zamora and Kelly dela Cruz also joins the supporting cast along with Gloria Sevilla, Alfred Vargas, Bettina Carlos, Aldred Masayao, Michael Martinez, Paolo Serrano, Martin Velayo, Fretzie Bercede, RJ Jimenez, Jai Agpangan and Joj Agpangan, Carlo Lazerna, Rose Ann Ginkel, Mikee Lee, Chris Gutierrez, Celia Rodriguez and RJ Ledesma. In addition to the voice of Timothy Chan as Dog Puppy. Janella Salvador promoted their newest fantaserye's lead actress who coincidentally is the talk show's most requested guest in appearace. Award-winning TV and movie director Joyce E. Bernal as director for the show. IBC Entertainment TV, presented by the network's entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi will produce the fantasy drama series, and the makers of the trend-setting fantasy drama primetime TV hits such as My Batang Momay, Carita de Angel, Janella in Wonderland and Batang Genius becoming the huge success as well. In a recent interview, Salvador said that the experience to shoot in the Philippines in anticipated to be one of IBC's most-awaited fairytale princess fantaserye on Philippine primetime TV. Since the story revolves in the adventure and the magical girl of fantasy stories. The full trailer was released on June 10, 2014 via the primetime series Your Heart, My Love. The trailer became a top trending topic nationwide on Twitter is the official poster was released. From July 7 to 11, 2014, Salvador appeared via the network's afternoon kiddie gag show TODAS Kids where they promoted the fairytale princess fanta-drama series in telefantasya. Salvador promoted the fantasy series by guesting in the noontime variety show Lunch Break on July 12, the same day of the series' advanced special screening held at SM Megamall, the screening was attended by many acclaimed artists and critics namely mother Jenine Desiderio with Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap followed by the artists of the Janella: A Princess Girl The Original Soundtrack album. On July 12, the cast visited SM North Skydome for a Grand Fans Day and for the release of the fantasy series' original soundtrack, also guested in the musical variety show It's Partytime, followed by another appearance of player Salvador in the top-rated game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, while Mortel and Janella guested in Seeing Stars Tonight. It was televised in IBC, which was state owned sequestered TV network. Executives of IBC management eventually confessed that they had gladly relented to give P1 million-plus-per-day for Janella's expenses during her worldwide visit. Of course, given the projected income generated by The Kapinoy Network during the show's phenomenal run the primetime fantaserye. 'Scheduling' Janella: A Princess Girl had its pilot episode broadcast is planned to air on July 14, 2014 at 7:30 pm is set to replace IBC's previous fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. Synopsis Janella thinks she got her cute and adorable look because of a girl her mother saw before she was born. After her conquering the mermaid princess, the story is about a young girl Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador), a 16-year-old ordinary girl for her daughter she is now saw a fairytale princess and a TV superstar, she is so pretty and beautiful in high school for her students follows the journey as she struggles in the destiny. Janella is her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel), a young men while she loved Janella fall in love and she is so very exciting to her surprise. Patrick Paras (Jerome Ponce), a men about her girlfriend. Janella gets happy to know that she's #1 primetime superstar, and asks since when the series has been on. Her dad Antonio Agustin (Cogie Domingo), a youngest father in her house for the family and her mom Tetchie Bernardo (Maricar Reyes), a mother is at home as well. She hopes to her dreams with the pet is Dog Puppy (Timothy Chan). In the costume party, Janella dress as the dink press, love interest of Victor trying to kiss with Janella and Patrick. Janella signs a contract with a reading it appearan amazing adventure where she discovers. While Janella's house, Alvin says that Janella needs a catchphrase, Oh my gee, an to change her mermaid tale from colour into a fairytale princess like a pink dress. Sure that the man Alvin Fernando (Paul Jake Castillo), the office man who calls Janella with mom and dadin his office, responds that it's IBC's top fantasy series now that Janella knows, a young kiddie girl Andrea Salvador (Abby Bautista), a child women is for her kid. Who will fight Evil Professor (RJ Ledesma), an evil boy in the world against the castle in so high up to the sky. The queen of sister Valerie Gonzales (Bettina Carlos), a strongest women in the fun and there is Michael de Leon (Mikee Lee), a men who will take care of them pink roces to follow their dreams. Janella become the beautiful and fairytale charm princess. She believes her and goes to her friends Coleen delos Reyes (Kelly dela Cruz) and Jane Eigenmann (Joanna Morales) appears to the girls who wish the daughter at princess with a fashion princess as well. In the castle and with a pink dress that all the thugs made their dreams come true in a magic for my pink lippie and outfit princess as Princess Janella. Janella truly had come a long way with all her achievements as a recording artist, concert performer, actress, TV host, movies and even product endorser, a fairytale princess of singer-actress for the superstar. Janella struggles to fulfill her dream to become a singing superstar performing a song and dance that makes glow of dance and sing finds and sets the princess while she fall in love with her boyfriend Victor and Rafael with her family. She dreams of helping her family out of poverty by sharing her music and fall in love, she is her talent should with glamour of the singer-actress for the superstar idol she feel the magic and fall in love saves the day by urging her to join the Search for The Next Singing Sensation Superstar where she could win as much as a hundred thousand pesos by sharing her music with glamour and a golden voice. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo * Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred * Jerome Ponce as Patrick Paras * Maricar Reyes as Tetchie Bernardo * Cogie Domingo as Antonio Agustin Supporting Cast * Paul Jake Castillo as Alvin Fernando * Gloria Sevilla as Selena Agbayani * Alfred Vargas as Joel dela Cruz * Bettina Carlos as Valerie Gonzales * Aldred Nasayao as Flex Domendez * Michael Martinez as Mike Domingo * Kelly dela Cruz as Coleen delos Reyes * Paolo Serrano as Adam Falcon * Abby Bautista as Andrea Salvador * Martin Velayo as Johnny Santos * Joanna Morales as Jane Eigenmann * Lucas Zamora as Carlos Revilla * Fretzie Bercede as Lauren Zaragoza * RJ Jimenez as RJ de Guzman * Jai Agpangan as Rose Velasco * Joj Agpangan as Kaye Velasco * Carlo Lazerna as Matt Estavez * Rose Ann Ginkel as Roselle Ginkel * Mikee Lee as Michael de Leon * Chris Gutierrez as Christoff Buenavista * Celia Rodriguez as Ms. Gorgeous * RJ Ledesma as Evil Professor Special Participation * Jenine Desiderio as Jenine Bernardo * Freddie Webb as Daniel Bautista Voices * Timothy Chan as Dog Puppy * Maybelyn dela Cruz as Little Fairy * Chienna Filomeno as Nella Girl Production and development Janella: Princess Girl launched the exclusive behind-the-scenes and interviews of the cast of the hit series and crew in the network's website. Critics The director of Janella: A Princess Girl is the award-winning director Joyce E. Bernal, tagged Janella Salvador as the teen sweetheart princess now hailed as the primetime princess as well based on her portrayal as Janella Bernardo. She started: "She is so good. Oh my gee, i think she will now have a show business and this will becoming so exciting. She may be a primetime princess." "I really like it. Oh no, andya na sila, I told herself this fantaserye is a fairytale princess would surely rate, oh my super gee. Reception 'Ratings' Premieres on July 14, 2014 at the time of Typhoon Glenda, Janella: A Princess Girl consistent a high ratings with a pilot episode garnered a 30.9% household rating, dominated its competitors ABS-CBN's Dyesebel with 29.5% and GMA's Niño with only 17.5%. By July 18, the fantasy series was at number 1 along with a primetime popular teleserye Your Heart, My Love, according to Kantar Media Total Philippines TV Ratings. Since then, Janella: A Princess Girl's ratings proved is the #1 fantaserye on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media/TNS Total Philippines (Urban+Rural Households) ratings, while Your Heart, My Love is the #1 primetime teleseryes on Philippine TV, also the strongest (ratings-wise) series on IBC PrimeTastik slot. Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Janella: A Princess Girl Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, dolls, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, coin banks, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are also being sold available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. 'Soundtrack' The Janella: A Princess Girl: The Original Soundtrack is a music album was released under the music recording company IBC Records on July 5, 2014. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by Janella Salvador, was released the series' Grand Fans Day. The album's main single Oh My Gee released along with its official music video directed by Monti Parungao. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines which also serves as the fantasy series' original sound track. It was released for IBC's fantaserye Janella: A Princess Girl and is now available in physical and digital formats in various music stores. All the songs from the original soundtrack album of the fantasy series are performed by Janella Salvador. 'Track listing' #Oh My Gee (composed by Thyro Alfaro) - Janella Salvador #If I Keep My Heart Out of Sight (Nikki Gil) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Janella Salvador #Till It's Time (composed by Christian Martinez) - Janella Salvador #Yesterday's Love (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador #Wherever You Go (Coco Lee) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Janella Salvador #Because I Love You (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Janella Salvador #Sana’y Kapiling Ka (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador #Prinsesa ng Puso Mo (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Janella Salvador #Another Sad Love Song (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Janella Salvador #My Love (NM feat. Melissa Petty) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador #She's a Girl (composed by Jenine Desiderio) - Janella Salvador #Unsaid (composed by Michael Martinez) - feat. Janella Salvador feat. Marlo Mortel #Here I Am Again (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Janella Salvador 'DVD Release' IBC has released Janella: A Princess Girl on DVD. The DVD set contains all episodes from volume 1-10. 'Janella: A Princess Girl mobile game' In October 2014, a mobile game was released IBC Interactive after the launch of Janella: A Princess Girl. The first mobile game that is based on a Philippine television series. It also plans to make more mobile games based on the popular Philippine television shows of IBC such as Sandy's Romance, Born to be a Superstar, Happy TODAS, Maya Loves Sir Chief, Iskul Bukol Men, Sic O'Clock News Naman, The Million Second Quiz. Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, KapinoyLand, Carita de Angel, Janella in Wonderland, Killer Karaoke and Batang Genius are becoming the huge success of the show. Trivia *Salvador is also appear as Nikki for the daytime seryes Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN. *This is Salvador's first project for IBC. She has been ABS-CBN's Star Magic contract star and now is one of IBC's contract superstar thru Kapinoy Talent Center. *The theme song of the fantasserye is Oh My Gee performed by Janella Salvador from the first album Oh My Gee from IBC Records. *It also became Janella Salvador's first ever television series on IBC for the fantaserye and a new face in primetime to the Philippine showbiz industry. *This marks Janella Salvador's second primetime fantasy for IBC. *Janella will now be a fairytale princess similar to Rapunzel of Tangled, Barbie of Barbie: A Fairy Secret and Princess Sophia of Barbie: Princess Charm School. *Salvador will joined by Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce, who are also appear the daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart as Nicolo and Luke, will now appear the fantasy drama on IBC. *''Janella: A Princess Girl'' will reunite Janella with the award-winning director Joyce E. Bernal directed her in such unforgettable projects. *For the first time, Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce teamed up with Janella Salvador in their own primetime fantaserye with a love-team MarNella (Marlo-Janella) and JerNella (Jerome-Janella). *The first primetime fantasy drama series filmed and shot in HD. *Maricar Reyes and Cogie Domingo's first-ever primetime fantasy-drama series after doing the blockbuster film in 2014 People Alone and the Kapinoy Network's hit series such as the afternoon hit series Frijolito and the kilig-serye Crazy Little Thing Called Love. See also *Jerome Ponce goes to IBC *It’s raining new shows on IBC-13 *'Janella: A Princess Girl' Premieres this July 7 *IBC goes to PRIMETIME 13 with a concert *Janella Salvador's Career Timeline In GIFs *'Janella: A Princess Girl' Pilot Episode Wins, Trends Worldwide *Shine On Fantaserye on IBC-13 (PrimeTastik) *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC References External links *Official Site *Janella: A Princess Girl on Facebook *Janella: A Princess Girl on Twitter Category:Philippine television stubs Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Telenovelas Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Teen dramas Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:Fantasy television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Fantasy-drama television series